An Anniversary
by dizz-e.byrd
Summary: A story of hair and a dinner. Susan and Lobsang love.


A/N: I don't own Discworld. This is my first story in a long time so be gentle. Flame if you must but suggestions are preferred.

A stark-white tendril of hair contemplatively stretched into a tight bun at the back of a stern head. It didn't like being so close to its brethren and yes, every hair on this head was part of a tendril. No one hair was an individual though each tendril functioned autonomously from the rest. They all liked their freedom and everyday it was reduced to almost nothing. Every morning, two hands and a severe brush accompanied by many more severe bobby pins came at the tendrils and forced them all together and they screamed every time though no one could hear them, after all, they had no mouths or air passages or anything like that… but you had better believe, they screamed inside for all they were worth.

The tendrils that resided at the crown of the white head were the sourest of them all. They rarely got to see the light of day, or classroom as the case may be, and so envied those tendrils riding around the hairline feeling the breeze and being caressed by the smell of the sludge called the Ankh. They hardly ever met up with Foul Ole Ron's stench though their hairline fellows would tell them to be thankful. The crown tendrils didn't care if it smelled bad; they just wanted a chance to experience something other than the sensation of being smothered by countless other tendrils.

Tendrils to the right of the crown tendrils reminisced about the days when they used to wave around all the time. Back when they head they rode on was young, though it always acted older than it should, these tendrils used to blow in the wind when Iron Lily forced the head into a game of field hockey or some such thing.

Every tendril on this head longed for the days when Susan Sto Helit was less strict, though it was only slightly so, except for one. This tendril was just fine with the age Susan Sto Helit acted now and it was also completely at ease with the way it was pushed back into that severe bun everyday. Every other tendril; those above the left ear, those at the nape of the neck, those on the right temple, envied this tendril.

Even though the Bun Rule, as the tendrils had taken to calling it, was firmly enforced, this particular tendril, located just to the left of the right temple, made its way out of the bun more than any other tendril these days. It knew the secret and the others couldn't stand that this tendril had figured it out first. Somehow, this tendril found a way to burrow its roots almost to the skull and rested right above the brain area that allowed Susan Sto Helit to sense, see and talk to anthropomorphic personifications. Since she was actually a little bit anthropomorphic, it didn't usually signal as much as when a normal person catches a glimpse of say the Tooth Fairy or Death, but there were occasions when this area went crazy in Susan Sto Helit's skull.

Now was one of those times. The tendril started to feel the familiar sparks under its roots and got itself ready to wriggle free from its bonds. The head of the schoolteacher was turned toward her stairway as she walked into her house bordering the Ankh. Her senses were alert and she knew someone, or something, else was there. She took a moment to access her feeling and knew everything was alright. She knew this presence well, but she would not go all gushy. Susan Sto Helit knew the definition of gushy but she had never experienced it herself and she refused to allow herself to do so now… but she had gotten close. She walked slowly toward the stairs and grabbed her fireplace poker from the floor by the banister to look ready to protect herself.

As she approached the top of the stairs her skin began to tingle, as if she was walking through some sort of barrier. As she got closer to the den she could just feel that one annoying tendril starting to work itself out of her bun. She knew it was feudal to fight it and it confirmed her suspicion. Somehow that one tendril knew who was lurking in her den and did the same thing every time that person popped into her life and dragged her out of time.

Susan rounded the corner of the hall and closed in on the den. The door was closed and as she continued toward it, it seemed to shimmer. She walked up to the shimmering door, paused and walked right through it. There was a sparkling form in the corner and it floated into the middle of the room when she came to a stop beside a patterned armchair. The form began to firm up and the son of Time and Wen the Eternally Surprised appeared at her side, his hand on her shoulder.

At that simple gesture, the tendril just to the left of the right temple of Susan Sto Helit sprung free as if it was greeting a long-lost friend. The new anthropomorphic personification of Time and the ex-History Monk smiled in appreciation. Susan fought it, but she sighed, just as she always did the first time he touched her when she hadn't seen him in a while, though it always felt like no time at all and all the time in the world.

Lobsang Ludd let his hand linger on Susan's shoulder and he turned to face her. He looked into her eyes and she focused on the point where the wall and the ceiling met above a window. Time was something he didn't have to worry about so he just stared into her eyes until she looked back. She knew he could do this all night and not miss a grain of sand in an hourglass. It was not in her nature to relent but she did, as she always did, and returned his gaze. Lobsang took it as permission, and bowed his head toward her neck. Susan's eyes closed and reveled in the sensation of his lips on her neck.

When she opened her eyes again his lips had left her and rose petals covered the floor. A table for two was set with covered dishes and wine in the center of her den. This time she did roll her eyes and huffed that he knew she loathed grand gestures. He reminded her of the date and she huffed again telling him that dates didn't matter between them. She hardly knew when it was anymore because they had to keep stealing time to spend with each other. He reminded her again that they couldn't steal time from him; he knew what he was doing. She sighed and smiled and resigned herself to the evening.

For three years Susan and Lobsang had been stepping out of time and into each other's arms. No one knew of course. Susan Sto Helit had a Reputation, yes, with a capital "R". Everyone was supposed to know that she was a schoolteacher and that her students would get an excellent education. She was rarely seen outside of her classroom except for when she ventured into high society as the Duchess of Sto Helit. As far as everyone knew, Susan Sto Helit stayed home and worked on her lesson plan.

The truth was, at least once a week; Time stepped out of the temporal plane and visited with Susan. Sometimes in her den, sometimes in her bedroom, sometimes in the closet of her classroom, and sometimes where ever he felt like it, and this night was no different, well, that isn't quite true. This time, someone was in for a surprise. As they enjoyed their dinner, Lobsang sat aghast as Susan's hand wandered up to her bun. The tendril just to the left of her right temple called out to its brethren and told them to get ready, it was their lucky day. It told them it must be some sort of special occasion because they were getting out early. The pins relinquished their power one by one and her hair sprang away from her head. Dinner was officially finished and each and every tendril enjoyed the rush of air before they were caressed by a rough hand and enveloped in the soft fabric of her pillows.

A/N: Infer what you will. Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
